111915-They Took Her
21:57:34 CGG ceased responding to memo. 00:37:30 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board THE ARCHIVES. 00:38:44 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG wakes up in his room... he takes a moment to examine his arms and general proportions... -- 00:39:33 CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 00:39:33 CSO: T.T . o O ( Libby is sitting on the floor across from you, and you are in your normal body, not a frog. ) 00:40:15 CGG: Miss. Libby.... It. Is. Good. To. See. You.... I. Won.... With. Help. But. Then. Mr. Aesona. Had. Help. As. Well.... 00:40:40 CGG: I. Hope. That. Does. Not. Interfere. With. The. Rules. Of. The. Duel.... 00:41:29 CSO: T.T . o O ( She clambers to her feet, and sits next to Serios. "I don't care. You won. I don't have to obey him anymore. That's what's important." ) 00:42:41 CGG: I. Am. Glad. My. Love.... Though. There. Is. Something. Worrisome.... Mr. Aesona'S. Reasons. For. Doing. What. He. Did.... 00:42:56 CGG: He. Is. Not. Saying.... But.... 00:43:27 CGG: My. Love. Among. The. Two. Books. You. Left. On. Your. Desk. There. Was. One. In. Regards. To. A. Sword.... 00:44:31 CSO: T.T . o O ( "ama-no-murakumo-no-tsurugi" ) 00:45:00 CGG: Ama....No.... That. Is. A. Bit. Of. A. Name.... 00:45:28 CGG: The. Sword. In. Question.... What. Is. It? 00:45:29 CSO: T.T . o O ( "It is known colloquially as the "Grasscutter Sword" ) 00:46:15 CGG: Why. Would. One. Cut. Grass. With. A. Sword? Seems. Like. A. Horrible. Use. For. A. Weapon.... 00:49:31 CGG: In. Any. Case. Was. There. Anything. Else. About. The. Weapon? 00:49:46 CSO: T.T . o O ( "In the legends, it was to remove the grass that was burning to keep a fire from spreading. And there are many things about the weapon. It's why I left the book out." ) 00:50:47 CGG: Mr. Aesona. Had. It.... Do. You. Know. How. He. Came. Upon. It? 00:51:34 CSO: T.T . o O ( "It was lost, after Ma-" She shakes her head. "I don't know how, but I have an idea." ) 00:52:23 CGG: I. Think. I. Know. What. The. Idea. Is.... 00:53:03 CGG: He. Has. Been. Very. Insistant. On. The. Fact. That. He. Can. Not. Say. Anything. In. Regards. To. His. Motives. And. The. Sword.... 00:54:59 CSO: T.T . o O ( "That nearly confirms it." ) 00:55:39 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG sighs... -- 00:56:45 CGG: What. Has. He. Gotten. Himself. Into...? And. What. Is. The. Price. That. Is. Going. To. Be. Paid. For. Him. Not. Beating. Me. In. That. Fight...? 00:57:47 CGG: I. Do. Not. Understand. Him. At. Times.... One. Moment. He. Is. Insistant. That. We. Are. Better. When. We. Stand. Together. And. Then. The. Next. He. Goes. Off. To. Do. Something. Reckless. By. Himself.... 00:59:31 CSO: T.T . o O ( Libby sighs. "They are blocking my viewing of the security feed, but they might not block yours. Do you want to watch?" ) 01:00:07 CGG: I. Will. Watch.... Though. Why. Would. They. Not. Block. It. Off. From. Everyone? 01:03:02 CSO: T.T . o O ( "I am afraid. If they let you see it, they know you will be troubled by the contents." ) 01:04:05 CGG: I. Think. I. Have. Already. Pieced. Together. As. Much. As. I. Could. About. The. Deal.... And. No. Matter. What. What. Has. Happened. Has. Happened.... 01:05:20 CGG: Let. Me. Watch. It.... It. Will. Be. Troubling.... But. It. Would. Be. Better. Than. To. Not. Know.... 01:06:22 CGG: At. Least. That. Way. I. Can. Assess. The. Damage.... 01:07:10 CSO: T.T . o O ( Libby offers Serios a small black device, with a video queued up on it. ) 01:07:44 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes the device and after a bit of fiddling found the way to play it... -- 01:17:29 CSO: The video shows Nyarla, talking to himself underneath a great black dome. 01:18:26 CSO: A voice says, "To be fair, we did warn him." 01:18:51 CSO: The scene changes to Aaisha's sleeping body on Derse. 01:19:04 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG watches intently -- 01:19:46 CSO: Something black has covered the windows, and a single long tentacle worms its way into the room, nudging her cheek softly. 01:20:32 CGG: .... 01:20:56 CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 01:20:56 CAT: Aaisha shifts in her sleep, blinking her eyes open at the touch, breath catching in her throat at the tentacle. 01:22:31 CSO: The tentacle rubs Aaisha's cheek gently, then beckons her closer to the window. 01:23:39 CAT: She hesitates for a moment, fear flashing across her face before she schools it. She gets up, stepping closer to the window. 01:24:01 CGG: He. Could. Not. Have.... She. Was. Not. His. To. Bargain. With.... After. Everything. We. Did. To. Rescue. Her. From. Scarlet.... 01:26:01 CSO: Libby squeezes Serios' arm nervously. "What's happening?" 01:26:32 CSO: The tentacle wraps itself gently around Aaisha's waist, attempting to pull her out of the window without harming her. 01:26:43 CGG: It. Is. Miss. Aaisha'S. Dream. Self.... They. Have. Taken. It.... 01:27:35 CAT: Aaisha doesn't fight it, but her hands are trembling as she balances herself against the tentacle. 01:30:13 CSO: Libby curses, something about processors and lag. "I will go see about requesting her back." 01:30:29 CGG: Give. Me. One. Good. Reason. I. Should. Not. Cull. Him. For. The. Situation. He. Has. Created.... He. Takes. You. On. Their. Orders. And. On. His. Failure. They. Take. Her.... Neither. Of. You. Are. To. Be. Treated. As. Property. Like. This.... 01:32:54 CGG: I. Call. Him. A. Friend. And. He. Stabs. Me. In. The. Back.... He. Talks. Of. How. We. Are. Stronger. As. We. Work. Together. And. Then. Undermines. EVERYTHING. By. Working. Alone. 01:34:08 CSO: Libby sighs. "I will do my best to get her back. If..." She trembles a moment, then clenches her fist. "If they do not let me see you again, please don't forget how loved you are." She slips out the door. 01:34:39 CGG: Miss. Libby. Wait.... This. Is. Not. Your. Mess. To. Clean. Up. 01:34:48 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG follows after her -- 01:35:08 CGG: I. Did. Not. Just. Fight. Mr. Aesona. Only. To. Lose. You. Again. As. Well.... 01:38:00 CSO: Libby presses her lips together. "I know how important Aaisha is to you. Do you want me to leave her to them?" 01:38:38 CGG: I. Do. Not. Want. Her. To. Be. With. Them. No.... But. I. Can. Not. Lose. You. Again. Either. My. Love.... 01:40:38 CGG: When. You. Told. Me. Earlier. That. Mr. Aesona. Had. Talked. Of. Laying. His. Claim.... I. Had. Thought. It. Was. Part. Of. A. Ruse. On. His. Part.... To. Make. The. Fight. Feel. More. Significant. To. You.... But. As. It. Happened. And. He. Would. Not. Stand. Down. Fear. Filled. Me. Heart.... I. Did. Not. Want. To. Be. Without. You.... 01:41:14 CSO: "I will do my best, Serios." She wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his shoulder. "Hush. Let me see what I can do." 01:42:19 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG tears flow a bit from Serios's eyes... -- 01:42:49 CSO: Libby kisses his chin and vanishes through another door. 01:43:03 CGG: .... Category:Libby Category:Serios